


Just friends(?)

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: Makoto and Rantaro walk to school together, and stuff happens between them(intimate things)Some people(maybe Kyoko and Shuichi) see and the detectives question their respective classmates. I guessThis is my first time writing, like, ever so plz don't bully me.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Naegi was on his way to school, as usual. But he wasn't with his sister Komaru(she was sick) but instead with a good friend of his, Rantaro Amami.

Makoto was about to say something but Rantaro got to it first. "Why isn't your sister walking with you today?" Rantaro asked, "sick" was Makoto's only response. "Why do you sound sad? Is it because she's sick?" Makoto thought Rantaro was getting persistent with the line of questioning.

"I don't know why i'm feeling sad, Rantaro." Makoto said honestly. Rantaro put his arm around Makoto and pulled him a bit closer, Makoto was confused but went with it. Within that short amount of time they were at Hopes Peak Academy. Makoto wanted to go to class but Rantaro had different plans, as soon as Makoto got out of his grasp he grabbed his hand and brought him around the side of the school.

"R-Rantaro?!, what are you doing?!" Makoto tried to question Rantaro but to no avail. When they got where nobody could see them Rantaro got Makoto against the wall. Rantaro bit his lip, "I can't hide my feelings anymore." Rantaro whispered, Makoto was about to question those words when Rantaro kissed him.

"Shh, be really quiet, ok?" Kyoko asked Shuichi, he nodded in response, as they neared the place they saw Rantaro taking Makoto. Shuichi sighed and whispered "is this a good idea kyoko?" But she stayed silent as they continued walking. They heard... noises, they didn't know how to describe it but it sounded weird, when they looked around the corner they saw Makoto's arms around Rantaro's neck, Rantaro's hands on Makoto's waist, and the two of them kissing like they couldn't live without the other.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rantaro and Makoto get to class, They get interrogated by the detectives.

They had been kissing for 35 seconds before they pulled away for air, they were both blushing, taking deep breaths, looking into each others eyes like they were in a maze, Makoto bit his lip and leaned forward and kissed Rantaro on the cheek, oblivious to the fact that they were being spyed on. "W-wow, Rantaro" Makoto took another deep breath, and giggled, Rantaro backed up a bit, giving Makoto room to stand.

"We have to get to our classes" Rantaro said, kinda sad that he couldn't spend more time with Makoto. Rantaro started walking away, but Makoto caught up and grabbed his hand, Rantaro turned around, "Yeah?" He asked.

"I... i love you" Makoto said quietly. Rantaro huffed and sighed, smiling. "I love you too" Rantaro said while ruffling Makoto's hair, he kissed his forehead before walking away.

Makoto walked into class having one thing on his mind, Rantaro. He wanted to relive that makeout session they had on the side of Hopes Peak, 'focus, Makoto, get through school and you can see him again!' He thought to himself.

Makoto didn't expect interaction with any of his classmates, but Kyoko walked up to his desk and slammed her hand down like she was...mad? "I saw you on the side of the school with that boy" she said coldly, Makoto turned his head to the side, trying to convincingly be confused.. it didn't work.

Rantaro walked down the hallway to his classroom, and sighing out of boredom. He wanted to see Makoto, but sadly school is a thing and 7 hours feels like a week. While he was walking he felt a finger tap his shoulder a few times, het turned around to see Shuichi, his classes detective "Hey Shuichi, what do you need?" Rantaro said nicely. "I saw you with someone else, a boy. You were kissing him, who was he?" Shuichi questioned, Rantaro just shrugged it off "I don't know who or what you're talking about, sorry" Rantaro walked off before he could question him any further. 'Odd, very odd' Shuichi thought.


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes to Rantaro's dorm room cause why not

Makoto walked out of the school feeling tired, and not wanting to move much more, luckily for him as soon as he got out of the school gates, Rantaro scooped him up bridal style. Makoto started laughing and yelling at Rantaro to put him down.

After a few minutes of Makoto yelling at him, Rantaro finally put him down, and right after Makoto hugged him. "I missed you Rantaro" Makoto said, sighing, "Missed you to Makoto" Rantaro said back. They pulled away from the hug and Rantaro kissed Makoto on the forehead, and laughed a little when Makoto's face flushed.

Makoto walked to Rantaro's dorm with him, he wanted to see what his room looked like. Rantaro pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door quickly and opened it, "Welcome to my sweet home!" Rantaro said happily, wanting to sleep with Makoto. Makoto smiled, "i like it Rantaro! Suits you!" Makoto said with a smile.

Rantaro laid down on the couch in the main room, Makoto laying on top of him, he whispered, "Love you Rantaro", Rantaro sighed, still tired, "Love you too baby" Makoto flushed at the pet name but he loved it.

As soon as Makoto fell asleep, Rantaro picked him up and brought him to the bed in his room, accidentally dropping him on it and waking him up. "W-what are you doing Rantaro?" Makoto asked, still tired, "Moving you so you wouldn't be uncomfortable, but since you're awake, wanna watch a movie?" "Sure!"


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto received alot of affection from Rantaro(this whole chapter may take place in Rantaro's dorm room)

Makoto woke up in Rantaro's arms, he yawned and tried to stretch, his arms getting cut off by Rantaro's body. He pushed himself further into Rantaro's chest, still being tired, he closed his eyes, planning to go back to sleep.

"You awake baby?" Rantaro said while yawning, only to get a nod in response, he slid down a bit to Makoto's level and kissed him lightly, pulling back after a few seconds to see Makoto's bright red blushing face. Makoto buried his face in Rantaro's chest for a few minutes before trying to get up, stuck in Rantaro's arms. "Can i get up please?" Makoto asked, trying to look up at him, "maybe if you give me a kiss?" Makoto sighed but pulled Rantaro down and kissed him.

"Fine, you can go" Rantaro admitted defeat and let Makoto out of his arms, "Thank you" Makoto giggled and kissed him again, before walking away and into the bathroom. Rantaro laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. 'What would I do without you, Makoto' Rantaro thought as he closed his eyes.


	5. Rantaro gets the horny(uh oh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sooo, Rantaro and Makoto caught the horny  
> (This is my first time writing smut soooo-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some new naegi rarepairs, give me some plz

Makoto was walking to Rantaro's dorm room, Rantaro himself wasn't there yet, he just wanted to be there for when he did eventually get home. When he got there, he unlocked(Rantaro gave him his key) the door and went in and sat on the bed. 'I wonder when he'll be here' Makoto thought as he layed down on the bed, a few minutes later, he was asleep.

Makoto woke up with arms around him, he giggled and pushed himself back into Rantaro, unexpectedly though, he felt something... hard. His breath hitched, this was the first time he'd been in this situation, and he was, well, confused and excited. He started grinding into Rantaro, lightly moaning to himself and rubbing at his newly formed erection. He was sweating like crazy, and he was trying to keep it quiet, not to wake Rantaro, but lets out a rather.. lewd noise as he cums in his pants.

And then he fell asleep, he was tired from all of that animalistic pleasure, a moaning mess, blushing a dark red and panting like he ran a marathon.

Rantaro woke up an hour after Makoto fell asleep, for some reason his pants were wet confused, he looked at Makoto, he was wet, he looked ahead of Makoto, his pants were sort of messy. 'What happened?' Rantaro thought as he got up and went to the bathroom to change.

Rantaro sighed, he wanted to know what Makoto did while he was asleep, he'll find out later.


End file.
